


Love Hotel

by AlanMeringue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanMeringue/pseuds/AlanMeringue
Summary: 伯贤和灿烈突然决定去情侣酒店住一晚。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	Love Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> 潦草小飞车/r18内容注意/羞耻注意/两人都30+注意

\----------

伯贤值完36小时的班回到家里，正好赶上灿烈把卷宗写完。他们俩的假期正式开始了，是这位医生和这位律师难得的48小时关机时间。

这48小时要怎么过，他们俩已经打算好了。明天他们要睡到自然醒，两个人一起在厨房里准备brunch，或许会在流里台上接吻。接着他们要在沙发上赖一整天，来一场哈利波特马拉松，晚上去这个城市最难订的餐厅里共进晚餐。

第二天他们会开车去郊区泡温泉。这是伯贤最期待的项目，离开市区，离开医院的紧急电话和灿烈烦人的委托人，只有他们两个人，在大自然的馈赠里——

“温泉去不了了。”灿烈掐灭烟头，“设备检修，刚给我打电话来着。”

伯贤的外套没挂好扑一声掉在地上，他懊恼的抱怨声也一起掉在地上。“临到头突然检修？”他说，“这不侵犯客户权益妈？你跟他们吵吵了没有？”

灿烈笑了，“吵吵？吵吵过了。人把订单退了还给发了代金券，我最后就能吵吵出这个结果来。”

伯贤又发出一声怨怼的哀叹，把自己整个人丢在沙发上，“我期待好久了来着。”

“我知道。”灿烈在他脑袋边上坐下来，给他把脑袋搬到自己大腿上，“我这会儿在想，我们得做点之前没做过的事儿。”

伯贤抬起眼睛来看他，“听着就不吉利，”伯贤说，“有些事儿我们之所以没有做过，都是有不做它们的原因的。”

灿烈俯下身子啄了伯贤一口，“所以想跟你商量来着，”他说，“你看看咱们俩，一路都是优等生到现在三十来岁，在一起这几年也没遇上什么事情——”

“合着你想遇到点什么事情？”伯贤梗起脖子问他。

“不是不是，”灿烈把他摁回自己腿上，“我们都是工作优先的人对不对？所以总有一些有意思的事情我们没有做过。”

伯贤掰着手指，“蹦极check，滑翔check，潜水check。”

灿烈也跟着他掰手指，“棒球check，露营check，徒步check。”

“哇，我才发现我们做过这么多事情。”伯贤说，“你说咱俩是怎么挤出时间来做这些事儿的？”

“没别的，”灿烈说，“只是因为我们真的在一起很多年了。”

伯贤笑了，他伸手去够灿烈的脖子，带着三十几岁老男人的甜蜜吻他，吻完了又问，“那你的脑子里还有什么事情吗？或者我们应该去做个超声刀，把我们俩脸上的皱纹祛一祛。”

“我不做，你也不许做。”灿烈说，“这些都是珍贵的纹路。”他用拇指肚轻抚跟着伯贤的笑意溢出来的鱼尾纹，“我们应该想想那些我们不会去做的事情。”

“我说了，”伯贤摊出一只手，“我们不会去做的事情都是有我们不去做的原因。你脑子里不会在想什么三人行或者换夫party——”

伯贤脑门上挨了灿烈一巴掌，“说什么呢。我是说咱俩从小就是好孩子，对不对？你的医学院我的法学院，我们一路走过来一定有错过的事儿。你先说说，小时候时候最遗憾的事是什么？”

伯贤把脑袋在灿烈大腿上滚一滚，想了一会儿，“没逃过课。”

“啊哈！”灿烈说，“我逃过！”

“法律预科肯定比我们来得好逃，”伯贤实事求是地说，“我当时一心想做个好医生，连恋爱都没空谈。”

灿烈听了不知为什么觉得很高兴，又俯下身亲了他好一会儿，“那你肯定没有去过情侣酒店。很便宜的那种，还可以按钟点计费，只有穷学生小情侣会去的那种。”

“确实没有去过。”伯贤说，“听起来就是个生化武器似的细菌很多的地方。“

“我也没有去过。”灿烈突然来劲了，“要不然我们去试试看！新奇体验诶！”

伯贤刺溜一下从灿烈腿上爬起来，“希尔顿住腻了是不是？喜来登不好吗？”

灿烈美滋滋地打开酒店预订软件，“你看看，”挑选了一个预览图里色彩最鲜艳的酒店给他看，“多刺激。”

伯贤露出一个别开玩笑了的表情说，“拿开。”

“不是，”灿烈自己翻给自己看，“有圆形双人浴缸和圆形水床耶，我还没有睡过水床，我们去试试这个水床好不好？”

伯贤嫌是要嫌，看又要凑过来看，”太可怕了吧，这个红色地板和紫色的床帘。“

“越俗烂越刺激，”灿烈说，“你看这背景板上巨大的Ich liebe dich。”

“我的老天，”伯贤说，“还非得是德文。”

“哦这个是日耳曼主题房。”灿烈说，“来嘛，你不是最喜欢日耳曼男人了吗？我们明天就去这里日耳曼play。”

“水床我在维也纳的时候睡过，”伯贤说，“和我那个日耳曼前男友。做爱挺有意思，但睡觉的话就很不舒服。”

“我也要试试！”灿烈更来劲了，“我也要试试这个水床！”

“我不要，你自己一个人去住。”伯贤举起一只手，“我这么辛苦工作不是为了去住五万韩元一晚的酒店的。”

灿烈把他举起来的手拍掉，“体验，”他说，“不要用钱来衡量。我们是冲着这个我们学生时代错失的体验去的。”

“我再说一遍，”伯贤说，“我们错失某些体验是有它的理由的。”

灿烈不知为什么就是对水床很来劲，扑到伯贤怀里（实际上看起来更像卡着伯贤的脖子威胁他）软磨硬泡了半个多小时伯贤终于答应了，并且一定要灿烈载他回医院拿上酒精和双氧水喷瓶用来消毒才满意。

第二天倒是灿烈先后悔的。但五万韩元预付款已经付出去了，两个人也拿好了浴巾和浴袍（本着十五万韩元以下的酒店里的毛巾和浴袍都不可信任原则）坐进车里了，是灿烈打开语音导航，张嘴的那一刻开始后悔的。

“目的地是——”灿烈清了清喉咙，“世界——世界之爱——”

伯贤在副驾上笑得花枝乱颤，导航接收不清灿烈的语音信息，就非常热情地问，“我没有听清楚，请您再说一遍您的目的地。”

灿烈又于事无补地清清喉咙，“世界之爱——世界之爱情侣酒店。”

“您是不是要去世界之爱情侣酒店？”语音导航不知廉耻地大声问到。

伯贤笑得快翻过去了，灿烈红着脸说“是的”。

“好的，现在出发去世界之爱情侣酒店。”导航继续毫不知情地嚷嚷，“哦快闭嘴吧，”灿烈嘟囔。

“怎么样，”伯贤乘胜追击，“明白自己做了一个多么愚蠢的决定了吧。”

灿烈梗着脖子，“没明白。”

情侣酒店的大堂很小，和他们去过的每一个酒店都不一样。狭小，拥挤，但是因为花团锦簇地都是桃心图案和充满爱意的文字，所以虽然俗气但也不讨人厌。

伯贤是个脸皮薄的，捂着嘴一个劲嘟囔“太可怕了太可怕了”，灿烈看他这个样子就知道指望不上他了，咽口唾沫自己走向前台去确认预约信息。

讲道理，情侣酒店的前台都是见过大风大浪的人，和灿烈确认信息的时候头都不带抬一下，确认信息的时候语气甚至没有语音导航波动大。

“您预定的是激情日耳曼冲浪水床房是吗？”前台问。

伯贤伸出两只手遮住了脸，灿烈只能勉强发出一个单音节表示确认。“好的，614激情日耳曼冲浪水床房，左手边电梯上6楼。”

灿烈接过房卡抓起伯贤的手就飞一样地离开了大堂。“激情日耳曼冲浪水床房，”伯贤说，“他非得把全名这么大声念出来吗？”

灿烈管不了那么多了，“快走吧，”他说，“我总觉得沙发上坐着的那一对是你的病人。”

情侣酒店的过道和他们熟悉的酒店过道一点儿也不像，它看起来更像夜店或者ktv，墙壁里嵌着暧昧的彩灯，劣质玻璃上贴着用各国语言书写的“我爱你”。

“太可怕了，”伯贤读一行评论一句，“世界上怎么会有这么可怕的地方。”

但更可怕的还等在614的门后面。五万韩元一晚的酒店门的板材不大好，似乎有点变形，灿烈拿卡的手微微颤抖，试了三次才把门打开。伯贤是一进门就被铺天盖地艳丽的红色冲击得动弹不得，又被整个房间一览无遗的格局吓退一步。

整个房间只有大浴缸、大圆床和卫生间三个区域，而且这三个区域之间并没有屏风或者隔断。地上铺着红、粉红和白色相间的马赛克瓷砖，在床的背景墙上，就如酒店预定软件里显示的那样，印着巨大的德文“我爱你”。这句德文可能是整个房间里唯一日耳曼的地方，视觉上的冲击力除外。

“我太不可能走进这个房间了，”伯贤说，“灿烈你拉着我，不然我怕我忍不住拔腿就跑。”

灿烈一只大手把他捞进房间来，“体验！”他说，“别忘了这种难以言喻的害怕就是我们要的新奇体验。”

在伯贤以为这个房间不会更可怕了以后，他发现天花板是一面完整的镜子。其余地方的镜子都贴着半透明的红色薄膜，但在床的位置正上方，抠出了一块心形的明亮区域，这意味着待会儿他们俩无论在床上做什么，都能在一面桃心镜子里看得一清二楚。

伯贤开始后悔自己戴着隐形眼镜了。他是绝对抵抗不了自己想抬头看镜子的冲动的；如果他不戴它们，他还有机会不看清楚灿烈会怎么摆弄自己，现在他没有任何退缩的机会了。

不仅如此，房间里连水杯和垃圾桶都是桃心形状的，整个房间就像一个热烈但恶俗的求爱者，恨不得把心脏的每一根血管都展示给你看，告诉你这里面流淌着的每一束血液都写着爱你，爱你，爱你。

“我真是足够爱你才愿意和你一起踏进这个房间。”伯贤呢喃。

灿烈放下背包，在红唇造型的沙发上坐下来，点燃一根烟开始冷静思考。“我觉得还行，”灿烈沉默了一会儿得出结论，“我现在甚至有点期待在这个房间里和你做爱。”

伯贤愣愣地看了灿烈两眼，“你也是足够爱我才能在这种地方产生这种期待。”

灿烈耸耸肩，单手把上衣脱了，伯贤一瓶一瓶地掏出他的消毒水开始给房间消毒。刚把床喷完灿烈就赤脚踩上来了，水床被他一踩晃得厉害，他终于找回点平常活泼的气氛，“你看！”他喊伯贤，“多好玩儿！”

“也就踩着好玩儿，”伯贤开始仔细地消毒浴缸，“晚上睡觉的时候你就觉得难受了。老胳膊老腿的，我们还是适合家里的乳胶床垫。”

“放水吧，”灿烈兴高采烈地说，“泡完澡我们快点来做爱。”

激情日耳曼冲浪水床房的浴缸非常大，放水的时候两个人光着上身蹲在浴缸边抽烟，一边等一边讨论在家里装一个圆形浴缸可不可行。

“拉倒吧，”伯贤说，“有个圆形浴缸的话其他功能区很难布置。这意味着我们要先把家里的浴缸打掉，甚至可能整个浴室都是那个浴缸。”

“然后我们就可以把浴室和衣帽间打通，衣帽间改成洗手和马桶的位置。”

“打通什么打通，”伯贤把烟掐灭，“你要是敢动这个心思我把你脑袋打通。”

泡澡这件事倒是让伯贤舒缓了很多，或者是他的审美暂时被这满房间的红色麻痹了，稍微放下了一些成见。灿烈倒是一分钟都不浪费，伯贤刚穿上的浴袍才把身上的水吸干净，就被灿烈剥下来了。伯贤赤条条得像个粉红色的虾子一样咕咚一下被灿烈甩到床上去，水床晃呀晃晃得伯贤头晕目眩。

伯贤再睁开眼的时候，清清楚楚地从天花板的镜子里看见灿烈在自己身上亲吻自己。是那种急赤白脸的小年轻一样的亲吻，不是他熟悉的慵懒的、来自成熟大律师的亲吻。

伯贤愣愣地盯着镜子里的自己看，觉得自己好像也年轻了很多，还是当年那个对性爱了如指掌又一窍不通的医学生，被动地接受着从耳后又到脖子根，从胸前又到小肚子的亲吻串串。

“灿妮——”伯贤去摸灿烈的脑袋，灿烈潮湿的发丝在他指尖游走，“吻久一点。”

“嗯哼。”灿烈发出一声类似答应又类似喘息的声音，又往下一些，含住了伯贤。伯贤感觉自己在灿烈舌尖涨大，直到每一个皱褶都撑开，坚挺又敏感。

灿烈用嘴唇包住它上下套弄，伯贤看着镜子里灿烈的后脑勺，和摊平了的无助又放浪的自己，羞耻心和爱意在他心头鼓了一个小包，小包越涨越大，从他喉咙里泄出呻吟来。

“你尝起来有草莓味，”灿烈在吞吐的间隙说，“我们刚刚放的草莓牛奶浴的味道。”

伯贤笑出声，抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，不敢再看天花板。灿烈加快了速度，明显是想要快点帮伯贤弄出来，这样就轮到自己上场了。伯贤很认同灿烈的想法，配合着灿烈的动作前后摆他的胯，很快就在灿烈嘴里射出来。

灿烈把嘴里伯贤的东西咽下去（“恶心——”伯贤说），捉住伯贤的两只腿把他往下拖一些。伯贤身下的水床跟着灿烈的动作晃一晃，伯贤看镜子里的自己，完完全全就是一个任人摆布的人偶一般，像在拍摄情色影片一样骄矜又下流。

伯贤喜欢看这样的自己。

灿烈挤了润滑油在伯贤的入口和自己身上，毫无预警地就挺进了伯贤的身体。伯贤惊呼一声，灿烈把他的两条腿掰开，又俯下身抱住他。

“你硬好快，”伯贤嬉笑，撩开灿烈的额发在他额头上留一串细密的吻。

“我管不了它，”灿烈在伯贤耳边说，“它只要看见你，就会变得这么积极。”

灿烈的肤色比伯贤深一些，他去健身房也比伯贤更勤，所以伯贤这时候能透过灿烈的肩膀，看见他自己苍白的两条腿，不知廉耻地摊开着，灿烈雕塑一样的背影伫在中间一前一后地摇晃。

这不是你每天能看到的景象。伯贤开始认真地思考给他们的卧室的天花板也装一面镜子。

“你立起来，”伯贤在细碎的呻吟之间对灿烈说，“你挡着我了。”

灿烈当下那一秒没有明白伯贤在说什么，但是他顺着伯贤的目光往上看，就立刻明白了。“喜欢看自己被我上吗？”伯贤点点头。灿烈像在忍什么一样闷哼了一声。“不要脸，”灿烈说，“在家里也给你装一面镜子？”

伯贤咯咯笑，玩闹一样推开灿烈。灿烈仰头和他一起看着镜子，看着因为灿烈的律动和水床的晃动而摇摆的、粉红色的伯贤，看他们双腿交合的地方。

“你再往后一点儿，”伯贤说，“我要看你怎么进来的。”

灿烈又发出一声难忍的闷哼，“你是谁？你把我的小贤怎么了？”

“闭嘴。”伯贤还是笑，伸出两只手勾住自己的腿，“你的脑袋挡着了，你再往后一点。”

灿烈低下头，把身体向后仰，用手臂在后面支撑着自己。他也不管伯贤能看见什么了，专心干自己的活计。凭他多年和伯贤互相耕耘的经验，他感觉两个人的巅峰快要来了。

伯贤歪了歪脑袋，认真地看镜子里的灿烈和自己。他有一瞬间感觉自己抽离了，好像在看世界上最美的情色片；但又有一瞬间，他觉得他从来没有拥有过这么有实感的性爱，因为他从来没有这样看着自己眩晕的表情，微张的嘴唇，肿胀的下体，和在他身体里一进一出的灿烈。

“我要到了，灿妮，”他说，“你也快一些——”

灿烈不需要伯贤再多说一句话，重新俯下身抱住伯贤。伯贤也不再看那镜子了，用手环住灿烈的背，准备迎接两个人暴雨般的高潮。两个人的呻吟交织在一起，灿烈把自己尽数泻进了伯贤身体里。

之后两个人都没有动弹，只是抱着，用力地呼吸。“我绝对要在卧室的天花板上装一面镜子，”灿烈说。“而我绝对不会让你干这么没品位的事。”伯贤说。

<<< fin. 


End file.
